Of Disgrace and Failure
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: My first MFBB fanfic. Ginga laments for his defeat against Ryuuga and his failure to carry his father's wish. Set after Episode 13.


Kristine: Hey there, readers! After my long hiatus, I finally got another story to write and to share with you. But this time, it's about my new favorite, Metal Fight Beyblade.

Selene: Beyblade? Never heard of that before, aibou.

Kristine: Basically, it's about spinning tops striking against each other until only one remains standing. If you want to find out more about it, mou hitori no boku, gotta start watching the show. But before that, meet my alter ego in MFBB, Altaria, and her love interest, Ginga.

Altaria: Hi! *waves hand at the readers*

Ginga: Ummm… hi, everyone… Never been featured in your stories before.

Kristine: Don't worry, Ginga, you're going to be in the spotlight in my first Metal Fight Beyblade fic. I watched your latest battle against Ryuuga a few days ago, and I couldn't help but to feel the torment you've experienced after you lost the fight, especially when your archrival looked down on your father.

Ginga: Grrr… I hate it when my father's insulted!

Altaria: Calm down, Ginga. You need to chill out and breathe.

Ginga: Ok, Altaria… *takes some deep breaths*

Kristine: While Ginga is taking some relaxation to release the tension from the fight, let's start the story! Be prepared for a roller – coaster ride of melancholy and drama!

Selene: The authoress does not own Metal Fight Beyblade, nor the characters, which both belong to Takafumi Adachi. Only the plot. This story happens after Episode 13, entitled "L Drago Awakens".

* * *

He had made the biggest mistake of his life, a mistake that left him in disgrace, the one that gained his archrival the upper hand to win the battle.

The sky was obscured with black clouds, an aftermath of the battle, as Ginga was kneeling down on the floor of his side of the stadium, weeping and lamenting for his loss. He had lost the fight against Ryuuga and the forbidden beyblade, Lightning L - Drago, and Storm Pegasus, Ginga's bit beast, had suffered a lot of damage and was left in such bad shape that it would take a long time to have it repaired by an expert beyblade mechanic.

_I'm sorry, Father_, Ginga was fraught with remorse, speaking silently to someone far away from him. _I hope you'll forgive me, for I've failed you. It was my fault that the forbidden bey's ultimate power had awakened from its dormancy, and that it became much stronger._

He hated it when he let his outrage get in the way of the battle especially when Ryuuga insulted his father and looked down on him. It was because of Ryuuga that his father, Ryuusei, was taken away from him. The memory of his father being buried alive with rocks was etched deep within his mind and soul, a pointed glass shard that pierced his heart excruciatingly. It was due to those negative emotions residing within him that L – Drago became much stronger, especially when it fed on it and used its energy to annihilate Pegasus straight onto its core. In the end, Pegasus was punctured onto the surface of the stadium while L Drago was still spinning.

Not far from him, his friends stood there, who had just witnessed his tragic defeat. Kenta, the green – haired, brown – eyed kid, couldn't stand seeing Ginga like that. He felt as if he had seen another person and not the friend he had known before. It really pained him to see the Pegasus beyblader insisting on finishing L – Drago by brute force rather than his usual belief that beyblading is a fun sport and that its true power lies within the blader's spirit, especially when fortified with friendship. He knew that it was not like him to do that.

As for Kyouya, the former leader of the Face Hunters, he had finally discovered that the ultimate power of the forbidden beyblade was much more dominant than what he experienced during his latest battle with Ginga, where he had harnessed the new special move his Rock Leone had learned during the encounter with a pack of wolves in Wolf Canyon, when he was still training under the tutelage of Daidouji, the second – in – command of Dark Nebula. After observing Ginga's fight against Ryuuga, he had realized the consequences of abusing the hidden power of the bey, especially when it involved beating the opponent until it was smashed to pieces, much to the dismay of his bit beast, who had been by his side every step on the way.

Benkei, on the other hand, had felt nothing but sympathy for Ginga, something he had never felt before in his entire life. He may be brash and bad – tempered, preferring not to take sides on anybody, but now, he had opened up to his former enemies, although he was uncomfortable about it and would stammer a lot whenever someone gratified him for his help. In other words, he had grown to have a kind heart despite his tough in – your – face attitude and bull – like frame.

Lastly, Madoka tried to resist the urge to break down to tears. She may have known Ginga for his happy – go – lucky attitude and passion for beyblading, but she had never realized that there was another side of him, a part of him that was severely wounded and melancholic deep inside. At that state, it would take more than fixing his beyblade to lift his spirits.

It was indeed a gloomy sight to watch, and they couldn't help but to feel sorry for him.

Kenta slowly walked over towards his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ginga?"

Ginga looked up at the kid with tears clouding his usual bright amber eyes. The Sagittario beyblader smiled faintly at him. "Everything will be alright."

The red – haired beyblader cast his look downward once more. "No, everything will not be alright."

The kid gasped at his words, his chocolate eyes widening. He could sense that his mood was not set for accepting solace.

"But, Ginga…" Madoka's features were laced with worry.

"Snap out of it, Ginga!" Benkei said in his usual tough – front voice. "We'll help you find another way to defeat that jerk."

"Don't you see? This battle is important to me," Ginga replied, feeling so downcast. "Ryuuga had taken my father away from me, and I must avenge him for what he had done. But now that I've lost the fight, it's like I've failed him, that I failed to carry his wish. And now I… I…"

He was so worn out from the battle and emotional turmoil that he couldn't finish his sentence. He fainted, his body slumping onto the floor.

"Oh no! Ginga!" Kenta was shocked by that action.

The remaining three friends called out Ginga's name and ran to his side.

Madoka moved his body to one side so that his face was shown to them and checked his pulse. "He's still alive, but his condition's already worsened. Let's go back home so that he can recuperate."

"Alright, you guys," Benkei carried Ginga's unconscious body onto his back, with his arms locked on the boy's knees. "No time to waste! Keep going!"

And so, they immediately left the Dark Nebula headquarters, hoping that their friend would feel ok.

But in reality, Ginga was far from ok, for he had carried a deep emotional scar that would take a long time to heal.

* * *

Altaria: Aww… My poor Ginga. That must be very rough for you.

Ginga: I know. Anyway, thanks for the advice. Now I'm feeling better. *kisses Altaria's cheek*

Altaria: You're welcome *giggles at her boyfriend's sweet act*

Kristine: That's the end of the story… I hope you enjoy it! The anime needs more love!

Selene: And please review! Add to your favs list if you like it so much! *winks*


End file.
